


The Parahuman Matriarchy: Issue 2

by GodAmongstMen



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAmongstMen/pseuds/GodAmongstMen
Summary: AU. Cassius was a little shocked to learn he was a cape. After all, the percentage of boys in the parahuman population was minuscule. But nevertheless he instinctively knew he was one. Though his powers were potent, administering them caused a few problems. Not that the recipients were complaining of course. Cassius was going to be a Hero!
Relationships: Hannah | Hana | Miss Militia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Issue 2

**Author's Note:**

> Although very similar to the first issue, there are a few differences. One of them is that men can trigger.

He walked inside the lobby, mask on, and strode purposefully to the reception desk, his gait barely hinting at his mounting tension. 

"Excuse me Ms, but I have an appointment with Miss Militia." he hesitantly voiced to the receptionist behind the counter. 

"I see. I've been told it's considered rude to just waltz in and ask for a meeting." she replied, beginning a code he'd been told would be used to identify him. 

"Not as much as jumping ahead of ourselves and wreaking havoc." he answered, finishing the exchange.

The receptionist eyes lit as he answered, seeming to do her best to be inviting. "Right this way sir." she beckoned, leading him into a door adjacent to the reception desk. 

As they entered the corridor, he heard the whirs of machines around him, unable to locate their source by sight. 

"Don't worry, it's just Tinker tech designed to evaluate your physiological parameters in order to identify any effects of Mastery or other adverse symptoms. I have been told Dragon made it with the help of our very own Armsmaster. It seems you have passed with flying colors." she declared, a grin on her face, instinctively trying to assuage his fears.

They were quickly intercepted by Miss Militia, her eyes revealing the smile she must have had under the red, white and blue mask that famously adorned her face. 

"Good afternoon, Mr Denver. It's good to see you here. From what we have discussed earlier you find it paramount that we test your power as soon as possible, and while we normally tend to do so only after initial talks of Wards membership, Director Piggot has acquiesced to your request. 

Is there any particular reason you wished to do so this soon? From our conversation earlier you mentioned it was private. I believe you can tell me now without risking any detrimental effects to your identity." Miss Militia said, assuring him. 

"Umm, I was kinda wondering if you have any way you can tell the truth of what I'm saying, sort of a lie detector?" he asked. 

Noticing her withdrawn expression, he quickly backtracked, "Ahh that is, I mean, uh, fuck. I know it doesn't sound good and I come on as suspicious, but I was kinda hoping you had one of those. Preferably something you trust. I kinda need it for my demonstration." he said, a little scared of any reprisal. 

"I see… we do have something akin to that, though let me call Armsmaster and she'll bring it here." Miss Militia deliberated, eyes intently judging him, now weary. 

"If you don't mind, I was kinda hoping we could do it at a range, the demonstration, that is. Anything you frequent is good enough." he said, tinging his request with a needy tone, aware that any more would color him in a very negative light. 

"I see. If you'll follow me, I'll have Armsmaster meet us there." she said, leading him down the corridor. 

They kept at a brisk pace, Cassius eyeing everything around him, his eyes alight with wonder. 

Noticing it, Miss Militia calmed herself down, processing his admiration positively. Few would look in wonder at anything and then proceed to destroy it. 

While his strange requests had her on edge, his ramblings and visible tension diffused them. He was quite adorable, if she said so herself. He actually squeaked when he saw Armsmaster! Utterly adorable. 

"We're here." she proclaimed, before pushing the door that read the protocols of safe shooting. 

They entered the range, Armsmaster in tow, and were given safety equipment in the form of goggles and ear protection. 

"Armsmaster has been briefed on your circumstances and has brought the lie detector you requested. We ask that you begin your demonstration and inform us of any steps you wish to do," and this was heavily emphasised, "before doing them." 

"Thank you. Umm, well I guess you all know the properties of sperm, no need to get into that," Cassius chuckled, embarrassed, his cheeks now scarlet red. 

'Fucking adorable' was Miss Militia's own thought while Armsmaster began to cite said properties, "Production of dopamine, seratonin, and endorphins in the brain. Increase in mental acuity, in the body's reflexes and response time. Rise in erythropoietin and other blood forming hormones. Reinforcement of the bones and muscle in adult women. A boost to the body's immune system and regenerating factors." 

'Nerd' Miss Militia fondly thought as she interrupted Armsmaster with an unseen kick to the shin, quieting her down. 

The boy went an even greater shade of red. 

"Umm yes, thank you Armsmaster," he voiced, a smile on his beet red face. 

"You're welcome." Armsmaster replied, her clipped tone indicating her ignorance of the embarrassment she just caused. 

Miss Militia couldn't help but silently laugh, Armsmaster's peculiar brand of social ineptitude with new recruits legendary. 

"Umm, yes, as I was saying, we all know of sperm's special properties." Cassius continued, clearing his throat. "I have reason to believe, umm that is, I think, that mine does a little more than that." he finished hurriedly, showcasing a vial he had hidden inside his pocket, its color murky white. 

Oh. _Oh._ Miss Militia cleared her throat, "Is this what I think it is?" she asked, taking the offered vial. 

"Frankly, yes. I added a little bit of milk and sugar, umm, to offset the taste," and didn't that just open another can of worms. The mere reason as to why the boy would know how sperm tasted like had Miss Militia a little red. "and I was hoping you Miss Militia might try it out." he finished, not quite able to look her in the eye. 

"Why is it you picked me exactly?" she asked, strangely flattered. "Well you see, I was hoping that any augment to your power would clearly be shown," "Truth." Armsmaster mumbled, "and I kinda adore you." the boy said, fidgeting. "Truth." Armsmaster whispered again.

Miss Militia, oddly touched, raised her eyebrow at Armsmaster, asking her opinion on the matter. At first Armsmaster gave her a vacant look, then nodded, probably after checking her data on the possible adverse effects, Miss Militia supposed. 

It paid to have the second most powerful Tinker in the Protectorate so close. 

"I do not trace any malign intent," Armsmaster proclaimed, causing the boy to hum in agreement, "nor can I find a reason it would be dangerous for you to drink the vial. 

At worst the milk has gone bad from improper handling, though it would be safe to say the sperm would overcome anything on that front, healing you before any harm could be done. 

My readings show the vial to be at 68 degrees Fahrenheit. A little warm to be sure, but not ridiculously so. To be on the safe side I recommend you take no more than a sip." she finished. 

Finding no further reason as to why she shouldn't drink, the boy's age not withstanding, she gave an experimental sip. 

At first Miss Militia only felt the usual bliss one associated with the drinking of sperm, finding the strange concoction a delight to the tongue. It was richly flavored, with a sweet aftertaste that gave her sweet tooth a jolt of pleasure. 

The usual improvements quickly followed, her balance becoming better, more precise control of her limbs and better mental awareness and cognition. 

But as the drink saturated her digestive system, her body working hard to extract as much as it could, she felt a shift on her hip, at her weapon's place. 

Peering at her side, she was bewildered to see that instead of the Ontario Mk3 she usually carried around at Protectorate HQ, her holster now held a firearm, the weapon seeming to absorb the light from its surroundings, strange etchings carved on its side.

The simple fact that it was unfamiliar to her had her a little shocked. The weapon must have been Tinker tech. After all, she was knowledgeable of every weapon known to man and this was not one of them. 

She quickly unholstered it, attempting to feel the balance of the weapon. 

It felt like a continuity of her arm, the large handgun fitting inside her own palm as if crafted for it. It felt truly magnificent, the weapon's capabilities somehow instinctively known to her. 

This was an Astartes Bolter, she knew, capable of firing bolts of molten steel at very high velocities. Efficient up to mid range, meaning up to the standard 250 yards, the ammunition would plunge through heavy armor, burn flesh and carve its way through reinforced walls. Overall, a very lethal weapon. 

She changed weapons, this time choosing a far ranged non-lethal option. Her bolter formed into a sniper rifle, the form a little different from the modern Mk.11. 

The weapon was capable of firing powerful sleeping darts, although its basic ammunition constituted of little machines called nanites that would heal her allies and damage her foes. 

This was definitely groundbreaking. 

She rapidly went over her selection, using her intuition to check the capabilities of every weapon that was available to her. 

At the end, she was astounded at the possibilities. 

Yes, this would do. This would do very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Regarding him, Miss Militia could not but grin at his concerned face, assuring him he had passed the test, and as a matter of fact had aced it.

The mere thought of what a force multiplier Mr Denver could become had her a little on edge. Everything had to go superbly well or else the Protectorate could lose the chance to obtain the most valuable cape since the appearance of the Triumvirate. 

"So, Mr Denver, would you care to talk about the Wards program?" she asked him, beckoning him towards the exit. 

Cassius just mumbled a polite affirmative, joyous in having found a sense of accomplishment. 

Before they left, Armsmaster bid them farewell, explaining she needed to return to her work and laboratory. "Good Luck, Mr Denver. I hope to see you soon." she added, before leaving him and Miss Militia alone. 

They continued on to what looked like a well lit conference room, with both of them sitting next to each other, adjacent to the large table that was occupying most of the room's space. 

"Well, Mr Denver, the formal recruitment speech involves a lot of statistics and data that is heavily reliant on the self perseverance of the new cape, which from my experience, is not all that relevant to the psyche of traumatized teenagers. 

So I am going to ask you a simple question, and I want you to answer as truthfully as you can." and with a nod from Cassius, she asked him the fateful inquiry. "Do you wish to use your powers for personal gain or the greater good?".

Cassius was shocked when he came to realize that his answer was not as forthcoming as he had thought it to be. 

"This is a tough question, and I am glad you did not give your answer straight away. I happen to think those who do so are foolish, or naive.  Even the most malicious of villains, depraved and atrocious as their actions are, have a need to view themselves in a positive light. 

Kaiser thinks herself the savior of humanity. Of course, for her, humanity is but a small racial group, but still the thought stands. 

Jack Slash, for all her heinous crimes and psychopathic tendencies, will not kill a boy. Maim, yes. But never kill. 

The opposite is also true. Those who ardently proclaim they do all that they do for the greater good, even they fall to the temptation of self glory and personal gain. 

So I will ask the question again, only this time with a little bit more nuance." she paused, before asking,  "Where do you want to see yourself more? Acting for the greater good, with all of its consequences, or living your life as  _ you _ wish to see it?". 

This time, it was a little easier for Cassius to find his answer, even if the second option was very tempting. "I wish for my actions to be for the greater good." he whispered, and was pleased to see Miss Militia take off her mask, a smile blooming on her attractive face. 

"Good." she declared, giving him a nod of approval, and with a gesture bid him to follow her. "We will hash out the details of your recruitment later, but for now I would like for you to meet the rest of the Wards." she explained, leading him through the complex labyrinth that was the PRT HQ. 

They arrived after a short walk to a doorway, with Miss Militia halting for a few moments before she entered. "There are sensors encased inside these walls," she indicated around her, "which made note of our arrival and let the Wards know someone unauthorized was approaching. I am just letting them have a few more seconds to put on their masks before we enter." she explained, before opening the door. 

Cassius was excited, to say the least, feeling eager as well as apprehensive to meet his future coworkers and well, hopefully, his future friends as well. 

They entered an expansive room, visibly designed and built for comfort. The room included a kitchen, a living space, and a dining table, with the walls made out of what looked to be glass, giving off the feeling of a vast open space. 

The view of Brockton Bay, at this height, was truly a sight to behold, and it made him wonder on the additional advantages of flight. 

One of the room's walls, with an added doorway, was opaque, concealing whatever was behind the glass wall. 

Sitting on couches facing the television were three teenagers with masks on, literal Wards, conversing. Cassius was a little bit hyperventilating. 

"As you can see, we have five Wards who are currently on site, with Kid Win and Navea behind the opaque doors, on Console duty. Aegis, Bahadur, Starshine, Lancer, Intervoid and Rekluse are currently on patrol so I don't think you will get to meet them today. Soon enough, hopefully. 

As you probably already know, Aegis is Wards Leader, and she will be your commanding officer while on duty. Clockblocker over there is the most senior from those who are currently here." Miss Militia informed him.

Upon their arrival, the girls stopped their conversation, turning to face them.  Cassius was glad to see motifs on their masks, and was thus able to pinpoint Vista, Clockblocker and Gallant. 

"Wards, I would like you to meet Mr Denver, a prospective addition to the program. We very much would like for him to join us, so I suggest you all be on your best behavior and welcome him in open arms." she said, giving Clockblocker a long stern look. 

"Wait, did you just say Mr Denver, as in, he is a boy?" Gallant asked, bewildered. 

Smiling, Miss Militia clarified, "Yes, Mr Denver is a boy. As you all know, although the chances of boys triggering are slim, there are a few cases of such occurrences. Legend, of the Triumvirate, is such an example, and so is Chariot of the Boston Protectorate.".

"So he will be the only boy in the whole of Brockton Bay's Protectorate?" Vista asked. "Yes, that is correct." Miss Militia responded. "It's possible he is even the sole male parahuman in the whole of Brockton Bay." she added, giving Cassius an unreadable look. 

Clockblocker whistled at the statement, causing Miss Militia to send her a warning glare, much to Cassius's amusement. 

They each greeted him in turn, introducing themselves, with Clockblocker last, Cassius feeling her stare even through the mask. 

Before leaving him to connect with his new acquaintances, Miss Militia told him she would rejoin him in an hour, and that they would continue on to the Director's office thereafter. 

The second Miss Militia left the room, Clockblocker pounced on him, interrogating him for every detail he cared to share with her. 

"Leave him be." Vista ordered her, only for Gallant to step in and, while looking at him in askance, say, "He does not seem to mind." much to the cheer of Clockblocker. 

"So what are your powers?" they asked him, curious as to what made Miss Militia adamant in their hospitality, besides the presence of a new trigger. 

"Umm, well…" Cassius flushed, "Isn't that just adorable." Clockblocker muttered, driving Vista to smack her on her head, "Let him speak." she growled. "Yes, boss." Clockblocker saluted, much to the others groans. 

"What? I am trying to make him feel more comfortable. Can't you girls tell he is too embarrassed to say it? Jeesh, Vista, I half expected it from you, but you, Gallant? Is your brain not working or…?" Clockblocker admonished them. 

"I'll start. I can touch whatever I want, not Manton limited, and freeze it in time. The effect lasts from 30 seconds to ten minutes and I can never tell when it is going to end, like so." she said, tagging Gallant, much to Vista's cry of disapproval. 

The noise brought Kid Win out of the opaque room, in full suit up, ready to interfere in whatever was happening. 

After realizing nobody was getting murdered, she happily introduced herself to Cassius, shaking his hand after having gone over the shock of him being a boy. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Cassius could hear Vista tear into Clockblocker, "It's the second time this week and it's only Monday." she rebuked. Vista sent her a death glare when Clockblocker replied with a dubious "What did we say about language in front of guests?". 

Although she could not wait to tell Miss Militia of Clockblocker's doings, Vista saw the wisdom in her words, and informed Mr Denver of her own powers. 

"I am a Shaker," she said, sending Clockblocker a haughty expression on having used the correct terminology, "which means I can shape my surroundings. I have the power to stretch and condense space around me, although my power is Manton limited, which means I cannot extend the space a living being is inhabiting." she explained, before showcasing her power by taking a smoothie out of the refrigerator, which was on the opposite side of the large room, all while not moving from her place near the couch.

The visual was awe inspiring, and vomit inducing, and had Cassius seriously impressed. The thought alone of what one can do with such power was intriguing. 

Kid Win jumped on the bandwagon, and informed him she was a Tinker, although she did not know her speciality yet, much to her frustration and chagrin. 

And then it was his turn and Cassius was again embarrassed, mortified even, when he came to realize his power was a joke compared to the formidable examples in front of him. 

He needed to actually pleasure himself in order for his power to come to fruition, and wasn't that just a little sad. 

"Hey," Clockblocker said, nudging him, "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. But the pout has to come off, or else it may stay there for the next 30 to 600 seconds." she deadpanned, prompting Cassius to jump away from her, with Vista slapping Clockblocker on the back of her head, much to her giggle of amusement. 

"Don't you dare freeze him." Vista growled. Clockblocker just stuck her tongue at her in reply, blowing her a raspberry. 

Cassius chuckled at their antics, drawing courage from it, and began telling them of his powers. "I can… umm, that is to say, my sperm has the ability to alter powers." he said, to his now dumbfounded audience. 

"No kidding", Clockblocker was the first to break the spell, "I did not have you pegged as a Trump." she rambled on, her voice shrill. "More of a Thinker, really, or a Tinker possibly. Maybe a Shaker, but not a Trump. And you said your sperm, was it? Uhh, your sperm is what changes a parahuman's power? Do they have to digest it or is it just, huh, applicable by rubbing it on your skin? Does it enhance the user's power or just completely changes it? Is it permanent?" Clockblocker continued. 

Pausing her ramblings with a touch, Cassius was secretly a little gratified to see his effect on the jokester.

"Yes, my power is in my sperm, and so far, it is applicable through digestion, although we haven't tested it on skin contact yet. Though something tells it needs to be digested for it to work. From what I saw earlier, it enhanced Miss Militia's power, but did not change it utterly, and after a few short minutes the effect dissipated. 

Granted, she took just a sip, so I don't know how long the effect lasts if done properly." he answered her. 

"So, uhh. Sorry, uhhm. So Miss Militia has tested your uhh... power?" Vista asked, she too having exited her state of stupor, likewise tongue tied. 

"Well, yeah. I needed someone to test my hypothesis on, and she seemed the kind of Hero that would want to help." he explained. 

"Lucky bitch." he but barely heard both Vista and Clockblocker mutter under their breaths.

Cassius grinned at their display of unity, and eyeing the still shocked Kid Win, moved to sit on the couch. 

"Don't you dare." Gallant cried out, Clockblocker's effect on her having ended. 

Pausing to view her surroundings, she grew confused, and asked, "Why are you girls so horny all of a sudden? And what's Kid Win doing here?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My vocabulary is so fucking limited it hurts. As usual, peace out :).


End file.
